


The Chance of a Future - The Politically Incorrect List of Technically True Things Prompto Should Never Say to the Council

by Interstella



Series: The Chance of a Future [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Like, Set after chapter 30 of The Chance of a Future, at all, crackfic, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstella/pseuds/Interstella
Summary: In a night of drunken amusement, Prompto found himself with thoughts that were decidedly not politically correct. Thoughts that were amusing, down right funny and very much a bad thing to say to the council.So, with a little curiosity, and a lot of alcohol telling him it was a good idea, Prompto sat down to write a list. A list that quickly devolved into the rambles of a drunken man.Set sometime during or after chapter 30 of The Chance of a Future





	The Chance of a Future - The Politically Incorrect List of Technically True Things Prompto Should Never Say to the Council

**Author's Note:**

> .... I have no excuse for this, except that a comment I received on The Chance of a Future gave me an idea. Thank you Carmei14 for the sudden inspiration...

In a night of drunken amusement, Prompto found himself with thoughts that were decidedly  _ not _ politically correct. Thoughts that were amusing, down right funny and very much a bad thing to say to the council.    
  
So, with a little curiosity, and a lot of alcohol telling him it was a good idea, Prompto sat down to write a list. A list that quickly devolved into the rambles of a drunken man.   
  
What not to say to the council:   
  
\- I’ve sucked the Prince’s dick  
\- I’ve stuck my dick up the Prince’s ass   
\- Noct is never having babies because he’s too kind to women   
\- I’d be a terrible dad anyway   
\- Holy fuck I’m marrying the Prince/King of Light/NOCT!!!!!!1   
\- I’m a spy sent from the future to stop Lucis from falling!   
\- Gentiana can suck my (soon to be) royal Dick   
\- So can Ifrit   
\- Fuck it. All of them can.   
\- Fuck the gods.   
\- Fuck their fucking prophecies.    
\- Fuck Ardyn   
\- But not really. Because Ardyn. Ew.   
\- WTF Noct,  _ “Uncle” _ . Really? What’s next? Tea parties with Ardyn and Luna????   
\- Luna is such a saint. Such a sweetheart. Too pure for this world.    
\- And her dogs!!!!!!!! PUPPY PRYNA IS THE BEST DOG IN THE WORLD AND ONLY UMBRA COMES CLOSE!!!   
\- I will do everything I can to make sure that Luna and her glorious puppers are kept safe from EVERYTHING! She won’t even be able to catch the flu when I’m done!    
\- I will steal the power of the gods to do this.    
\- Fuck the gods.   
\- Evil selfish motherfuckers.   
\- The all need to fuck off and leave us the fuck alone.   
\- But leave the messengers behind. They’re cool. Pryna. Umbra. Carbuncle. Awesome peeps.    
\- I miss Nif stew.   
\- I’m from Niflheim mother fucker! And I’m NOT ASHAMED OF IT!   
\- I speak Nif because I learned to embrace my heritage without forsaking my Lucian _ nes _   
\- Also, hands down a better language.   
\- It’s prettier   
\- It’s simpler   
\- It makes math make sense.  _ Math _ !   
\- Heh, I can still use words like ‘forsaken’.    
\- Need more whiskey.   
  
And that was how the list stood when Ignis found it the next morning. He read over it with growing amusement before picking up the discarded pen and modifying the title.    
  
_ ‘The Politically Incorrect List of Technically True Things Prompto Should Never Say to the Council’ _   



End file.
